Rana Linchen
Rana Linchen is a main character from the manga and anime series Freezing. A Pandora from Tibet, she arrives at West Genetics in search of her "soul-mate," whom she eventually finds in the male protagonist Kazuya Aoi. However, this creates a love rivalry with Kazuya's unofficial partner Satellizer L. Bridget. Despite this, she hopes to convince Kazuya to be her Limiter. Background Rana was born and raised in Nagarze, Tibet. She was born with one Stigma already implemented in her body at birth, she was a special child.Freezing manga; Chapter 39 The monks who housed her aptly named these Stigmata "The Tears of Kunlun", referring to the goddess they worship. When Rana turned 18 and fulfilled her training, the elders sent her out into the world with the assignment to find the one who resonates with the Tears of Kunlun. They first send her to West Genetics, believing that her "soul-mate" would be residing there. Appearance When she first arrives at West Genetics, Rana has waist-length blue hair that was tied in a ponytail by orange hair bands with another hair bands going down on each space of the ponytail. After entering Genetics, her hair is later seen put into one ponytail on the left side of her head with gold ribbons sectioning off her hair every 5 centimetres to keep it in place. She has a tattoo under the outer corner of her left eye. Her eyes match her hair colour. While most Pandora's have only a 3-4 Stigmas, Rana appears to have 6, which her tribe from Tibet calls "The Tears of Kunlun". Unlike most Pandora's, she was born with her Stigmata. Her Stigma type is also different from other Pandora's', as it is referred to as Maria-Type. She has fairly big breasts, but compared to Satellizer, Rana is on the "normal end" of breast sizes. When Rana joins Platoon 13, she dons a bright red version of the uniform. At the dinner party during the Busters Arc, Rana wears a white spaghetti strap top with a low cut black skirt and a black choker. She does not keep her long ribbon in her hair and instead has two hair ties at the top of her hair and at the base. She is then equipped with the Valkyries' Plasma Form upgrades, Rana and soon obtains the same eyes as Maria Lancelot. Freezing vol3.jpg|Rana on the cover of Volume 3 Rl.jpg|Rana Profile Personality Rana is generally a "happy-go-lucky girl" who enjoys being with Kazuya, whom she claims to be her "soul-mate". Though free spirited and teasing, she also tends to be very competitive against Satella, mostly over Kazuya. Perhaps because of her rural upbringing, Rana has little modesty or shyness and is not afraid to get close to Kazuya, often rubbing up on him. When the thugs in her introduction told her to strip, she did not show the same mortification as Hiiragi; she was simply infuriated at the thugs' behaviour. Her playfulness is shown when she sneaks into Satella's room when Satella was planning to baptise Kazuya, tying him up in the dark and impersonating his voice to get Satella to embarrass herself before turning on the lights and revealing herself. This shows that despite her original naiveté and great strength Rana is really a free spirited, teasing, and mischievous girl at heart. Rana possess strong will and determination and would not back down from something she set her mind on. This is seen in her attempt to pair withe her "soul-mate" and her rivalry with Satella. Another example is seen during the 13th Nova clash arc when she used the Valkyries equipment and despite going through great pain she didn't give in. However, while she possess strong will and determination she is not beyond admitting that she is wrong and apologizing if she were truly wrong. The only significant time in which she showed true fury was during her battle against Chiffon, in which she promised to destroy the "Monster." Story Rana Introductory Arc Rana arrives at West Genetics from Tibet at 18. Before entering Genetics, however, she first encounters Kazuya Aoi being attacked by city thugs (manga version). Using her martial arts abilities, she beat the thugs and formally introduces herself to Kazuya; they then go out to eat after Rana comically displays her ignorance of the city. While eating, she and Kazuya encounter Kaho Hiiragi and Arthur Crypton, who have the day off. The group re-encounters the thugs Rana defeated who want revenge. After Arthur is held at gunpoint, Kaho and Rana are commanded to strip, which they do. Kaho is shot in the legs twice and Kazuya uses his Freezing to stop them. After he passes out from fatigue, Rana defeats the thugs again with a single punch. The four head to the West Genetics Recovery Room, where Kaho and Kazuya are treated. Satellizer meets Rana outside the Recovery Room after being told by Arthur that Kazuya is being hospitalized. Satella and Rana quickly converse and Rana states that she will transfer to West Genetics as a 2nd Year student; she then notices the Satellizer's murderous intent after Rana professes that Kazuya to be her "soul-mate," a claim she later tells Arthur and Kaho. Arthur takes Rana to Kaho's recovery room, where they explain Genetics, Pandora's, Limiters, Stigmata, and the fact that Kazuya is Satellizer's Limiter, much to Rana's shock. Rana9.jpg|Rana outside West Genetics. 3rd Year Retaliation Arc During gym class, Rana is introduced as the new transfer student, and the gym teacher has Ganessa Roland and Rana engage in a three-minute spar to test Rana's abilities and observe her Volt Weapon. Rana is revealed to be a melee-type Pandora, whose Volt Weapon is steel boots and gloves. While fighting Ganessa, Rana proves to be more than what the Angel of Confinement can handle, evading and countering each of Ganessa's attacks. After narrowly evading Ganessa's best attack, Rana quickly move close to finish with a mysterious (at the time) technique, but the gym teacher calls off the battle because time expired. Rana is then praised by her new classmates for her skill and being able to fight equally with and nearly defeat the #1 of the second-year Pandora's. While this occurs, it is shown that Arnett McMillan and Creo Brand were watching the battle from afar. During lunch later that day, Rana approaches and nearly seduces Kazuya until a jealous Satellizer interrupts them and tells Kazuya to meet her on the roof. After Kazuya leaves with Satellizer, Rana is approached by Attia Simmons. Attia tells Rana about Kazuya and Satellizer's partnership, which she claims that Satellizer is threatening Kazuya. At this, Rana becomes determined to fight Satellizer, claiming her stigmata are "black and corrupted." Rana appears in Satellizer's room after the former comes put of the shower. After a short discussion, the two head to the training grounds to have their battle. Rana first questions Satellizer, which leads to Satellizer slapping Rana after Rana touches her. Rana returns the slap and the girls agree that whomever wins has Kazuya as a partner and the other leaves them alone forever. Attia watches from the sidelines as the girls being their fight. Rana and Satellizer clash with the two them evenly matched until Satellizer uses her Accel Turn, which forces Rana to activate her Stigmata and use "Wings of Light." Rana explains "Wings of Light" and the Holy Gates as she uses her Void Fang technique to quickly trump Satellizer; however, when Satellizer reveals her ability to use Double Accel, the girls are once again evenly matched. The girls clash one final time with Satellizer's Nova Blood, piercing Rana's shoulder and Rana missing her Void Fang. With Satellizer and her connected, Rana uses the mysterious technique she was about to use against Ganessa on Satellizer's rib cage, called Burning Fang, which is enough to initially defeat Satellizer though Rana admits had Satellizer known about the attack, she'd have won. Satellizer stands after the attack with Rana dumbfounded. Kazuya runs into the the battlegrounds before the girls could resume their battle and he explains that he wanted and chose with be Satellizer's partner. Before she could truly react, however, Arnett , Creo, and Attia arrive. Attia explains that she tricked Rana to punish Satellizer, but it failed since Kazuya revealed the truth. Attia continues to explain the military hierarchy in Genetics, which Rana doesn't care for as she volunteers to fight with Satellizer against Arnett and Creo. Once Arnett knocks Kazuya unconscious, Satellizer and Rana immediately jump to battle. Rana faces against Creo and is immediately overwhelmed after exhausting herself against Satellizer and using the "Wings of Light" and from a sheer difference in their power and abilities. Once Creo uses a x3 Tempest Turn combo, Rana is defeated. Rana gets up and punches Creo after Creo is distracted from Satellizer's recovery new-found strength enough to topple Arnett. Creo keeps getting distracted by Arnett's battle and Rana moves into attack. Creo uses another x3 Tempest Turn, but Rana is also a Tempest-type Pandora; she makes four copies of herself after seeing Creo perform the technique only once, much to Attia and Creo's shock. Rana proceeds to trounce Creo and defeat her with Burning Fang x4. With Creo defeated, Rana goes to aid Satellizer who flinches at her presence. Rana then explains the taxing effects of the "Holy Gates" before Creo and Arnett get back up for a second round. They are interrupted by Chiffon Fairchild and Ticy Phenyl, however, and all the Pandora eventually stand down Rana and Satellizer take Kazuya to the recovery room, where Satellizer eventually storms out in a tsundere rant. Kazuya explains the situation to Rana more and asks that she apologize to Satellizer. Rana complies but admits she will not give up on Kazuya. Battling.jpg|Rana vs. Ganessa Rana16.jpg|Rana trying to seduce Kazuya. Char 31169.jpg|Rana with her Volt Weapon, preparing to fight. Fail.jpg|Satella showing Rana who's boss. Freezing06.jpg|Rana vs. Satellizer. Sateizer fatal mistake.jpg|Burning Fang Rananosaint gate.jpg|Rana's "Holy Gates" powering up during a fight. 10th Nova Clash During the clash, Rana is shown sitting on a rock, listening to the Headmistress of West Genetics after having helped defeat the Type-S Novas and the Nova Form Pandora from East Genetics. E-Pandora Project Arc After Satellizer and Kazuya return from Bali, Rana receives a souvenir from Kazuya, but she notices how much closer the pair have gotten and becomes worried. She then begins to follow Kazuya around school before readying herself to approach him. The Japanese Limiter dismisses her worries and Rana leaves, jumping from Kazuya's room. It is later announced that she along with Chiffon, Elizabeth, and Satellizer are scheduled to head to the Alaska Base with her role now known to be an All Rounder. Rana is very excited to go, but is again angry at the closeness between Satellizer and Kazuya. She lands on the Alaska Base with her fellow West Genetics Pandora and their respective Limiters with Rana complaining that its cold. She, along with the rest, gather in the grand auditorium in their uniform unaware it was a causal dress; after encountering Elizabeth and Chiffon, she and the other guests listen to Scarlett Ohara's speech which ends with an applause. After the lecture, Rana retreats back into her designated room, only to find out that she is bunking with Satellizer; after noticing they almost immediately get into a fight. They are then interrupted by the arrival of Cassie Lockheart and her Limiter Kyoichi Minase. When the "Godspeed of the East" asks if the girls have a Limiter, Rana replies with a no for herself and Satellizer, which erupts into another argument. At the Pandora vs. E-Pandora mock battles, Rana watches the E-Pandora lose to the Pandora quite easily. She is later seen at the grand-lunch at which she heard and was summoned by the station-wide alert about the a Nova-fied Gina Papleton. Later on, upon learning that Elizabeth was tortured for reporting the events occurring at the base to her family. Rana, Satellizer and Kazuya went to her room where they meet with André Françoise (Elizabeth's Limiter), who is watching over Elizabeth. After Elizabeth awakens and a debate was made, Satellizer storms out wanting confront the Chevalier. Rana and Kazuya follow the angered woman and they encounter an E-Pandora easily defeated by Julia Munberk. Freezing2 thumb-1-.png|Rana and Satellizer. Rana Workout.gif|Rana Working out. E-Pandora Rebellion Arc When Satellizer moves to attack Julia Munberk, Rana gets caught in the battle and sides with her rival. The pair engage only Julia, proving to be too challenging with her mastery of Tempest Turn as well as her use of sonic waves. The girls active their "Wings of Light" only to be stopped by Cassie Lockheart, who decides to compete with Julia instead and orders her friends to leave. They leave and they, along with Kazuya, encounter Amelia who attacks them after mistaking their intentions. Rana and Satella dodge and Satellizer proceeds to say that she wants to help the E-Pandora escape, leading the four of them to proceed with the rebellion. They eventually encounter Elizabeth and her Limiter, who try to inhibit them but Satellizer makes it clear that they are going to help the E-Pandora. This leads to a comic situation, which is interrupted by the arrival of Charles Bonaparte who threatens to arrest all of them for high treason. Elizabeth decides to hold off Charles with her Limiter so that Rana, Satellizer, Kazuya, and Amelia can leave the scene. Afterwards they run into the Chevalier and proceed to defeat them quite easily, but in turn they are stopped by Chiffon Fairchild, who tries to make up an excuse to stop them; to no avail. After the "Untouchable Queen" threatens the "Unmatched Monster", the rebelling juniors and Amelia engage the strongest of the world ranked Pandora. The match starts with diversions from Rana and Satellizer, which Chiffon easily catches. Amelia attacks as well, but Chiffon's Volt Texture is too sturdy. Rana and Satellizer send Amelia away and Rana delivers a powerful punch, which the "Monster" responds with a powerful pound from her Volt Weapon. In this conflict, Chiffon reveals that she can manifest her gauntlets on both of her hands. After a brief exchange between Chiffon and Satellizer, Rana rises from the rubble with her hair messy and a demonic, furious gaze and vows to crush the "Monster of West Genetics". She and Satellizer engage their "Wings of Light" before Chiffon promises to turn them into garbage. Satellizer attacks with her Nova Blood but it is crushed in the process by Chiffon's Volt Weapon. Her instincts tell her they will lose but the melee-type Pandora thinks otherwise. Rana comes crashing down with a kick that Chiffon narrowly dodges. Rana then turns a deals several strong punches with the last cracking Chiffon's Volt Weapon. Rana then deals a flurry of punches and the "Monster" is barely able to defend herself and is sent crashing through the wall. Satellizer backs Rana with her Accel-Tempest and continues pounding Chiffon with multiple copies of her Nova Blood. Rana then appears behind Satellizer with four Tempest Turn copies already deployed and pounds Chiffon's face and body. She then delivers a Burning Fang x4, which buries her opponent in rubble. Rana gives a face of victory but is astonished with Chiffon rises from the ground and rips off the Tibetan Pandora's arms. Rana falls to the ground, unconscious from the pain as Chiffon only comments that Rana and Satellizer are the true monsters. Rana's Fury.jpg|A promise to destroy. Rana battling Chiffon.gif|Rana's savagery. 11th Nova Clash After Amelia fully transforms into a Nova and unleashes her psychic call, Rana and Satellizer, still both unconscious after their crushing defeat at Chiffon's hands, are spellbound and rise again. They immediately picked up where they left off, fighting against the 'West Genetics Monster'. Their strength is increased by Amelia's call, which puts Chiffon on the defensive. Rana unloads with a Typhon like, Tempest Turn, but her opponent dodged it with her patented Illusion Turn. However, no sooner than she did, Satellizer got behind her and impaled her with Nova Blood, which hadn't even scratched her before that. The fight raged on, and Chiffon knew if they didn't regain conscious control, she'd have no choice but to terminate them. But through the guidance of Eugene, and the enhanced Freezing ability of Kazuya, Rana was able to regain consciousness after Kazuya directly connected with her conscience. They then connected with Satellizer's mind, and Rana rebuked her for submitting to her weakness. She then declared Satellizer was the "other woman" in her relationship with Kazuya, which unnerved the Englishwoman to no end. After both girls finally awakened, Chiffon had a brief conversation with them, and they headed to the battle outside the base. There, Rana watched as Chiffon revealed the true form of her Volt Weapon, along with her true abilities. She looked on in awe as Chiffon fought against Nova Amelia Evans one on one, something done only by two other Pandora: Maria Lancelot and Kazuha Aoi. When Roxanne and her team came to assist, Rana was shocked as she saw the "Immortal" had the same type of weapon as Chiffon. The battle raged on, and while Satellizer desperately wanted to help, Rana proclaimed there was no need for alarm, since the Student President had the situation in hand. Though neither she nor any of the others heard the telepathic conversation between Amelia and Chiffon, but they all saw Amelia deploy a Type-Q Nova technique, the self-destruction mode, hell-bent on destroying herself and the entire base. However, Chiffon sustained and absorbed the explosion, but with the price of her body being disintegrated as a result, much to Rana's and everyone else's deep chagrin. Rana's Typhoon.png|Nova Form Rana unleashes a Tempest attack against Chiffon. Resonance.png Student Presidency Duel Arc After the events at the Alaska Base, Rana still appears to not have her arms. However, by the duel between Arnett McMillan and Ticy Phenyl, she appears to have them completely restored. She, along with the many other Pandora's, are surprised by Ticy's new look, hidden strength, and ability to use Chiffon's Illusion Turn. Valkyrie Introduction Arc Rana is first seen in her room, as Kazuya is giving her a massage, since she wasn't completely used to her recently regenerated arms. She then asked Kazuya to massage "another part of her body", and turned over to emphasize where, which revealed her naked torso. Kazuya blanched in response, and she told him the area beneath her breasts and armpits needed care. Reluctantly, he prepared to do so. It was then that Satellizer barged into the room, and Rana called her "onee-san." Livid at being called the "older sister", Satellizer barges out. Rana wryly thinks to herself that her rival was "an insatiable westerner." Rana, along with the rest of the West Genetics' student body, watches the Valkyries combat the Type-S Nova replicate. She is surprised when the then masked Franka Porsche sets her Anti-Nova Plasma Weapon, which looks just like Chiffon's and deflects a Nova particle beam. She is then shocked when one of the Valkyries suddenly decapitates the replicate Type-S and defeats it. During a briefing from Sister Margaret, Rana and the other Pandora are notified of the formation of Platoon 13, which will incorporate the benefits of the Valkyries and Pandora into one elite team. Rana is then summoned to the stadium along with Kazuya and Satellizer, having a cheerful disposition while the other two are uneasy. After a small conversation, the three encounter Christine Evora, Tiziana Ferrari, Lucy Renault and Franka Porsche Valkyries. Christine then identifies Rana as the Maria-Type. Ouka then comes in last and Rana assumes she is Kazuya's sister, but she then proceeds to introduce herself as Kazuya's cousin. After some "calculating," Rana decides to quickly introduce herself to Ouka to one-up Satellizer and call herself Ouka's future "onee-san". Satellizer begins to interject but Ouka stops both of them and introduces herself as Kazuya's fiancée. Rana is surprised that the news and even more surprised as Kazuya gets angry. She listens to their conversation, which is interrupted by Yu-Mi Kim and her colleagues. The instructor informs them that they will be part of Platoon 13. When the three other Pandora, Cassie, Roxanne, and Charles and their Limiters arrive in a helicopter, Rana proceeds to introduce them with their monikers, calling Roxanne the "Immortal Granny" to which the American Pandora is not amused. Shortly after, Su-Na Lee is introduced as their superior and she dismisses them for the day; as training begins tomorrow. Rana and the other Pandora, except Charles who leaves, gather at lunch and Rana maintains her cheerful disposition. Rana is next seen during the Team 13's gruelling training of running thirty laps. With twenty-seven laps complete, Rana claims she is not winded, partially shown with her in first place of the ten girls. Even so, Satellizer, who cheated with an Accel, crosses the finish line first, though this nearly lands her a fight with Su-Na Lee. Later, Rana and some of the other Pandora's try to befriend Charles, to no success as she dismisses them. When Roxanne moves to confront her, Roxanne admits she cannot trust Cassie, Rana, Satellizer, or Kazuya for their act of rebellion on the Alaska Base. The four individuals give a guilty look, as she is not wrong. Satellizer, however, admits her actions and promises to never betray her comrades to which the French Pandora responds with a sly, stubborn remark, backed by telling Satellizer to prove herself. Even so, they were all still comrades, if not friends. Rana later hears Charles brutally defeated Attia Simmons in combat at which the "Manipulative Schemer" has been hospitalized and is in critical condition. In response to this incident, the French Pandora is put in isolation for two days. Rana is present when Charles is released and she watches as Ingrid Bernstein and Creo attempt to combat the world-ranked Pandora, Cassie and Roxanne respectively. Arnett then arrives, and quickly dispatched of the "Godspeed" and the "Immortal", catching them off guard and proceeds to fight Charles, not until the match is stopped by Satellizer and shortly after by Ticy Phenyl. Arnett, Creo, and Ingrid then leave the scene. Rana stakes outside Kazuya's room when Satellizer goes to him to talk about her actions against Arnett. When Satellizer goes to take a shower, Rana comes in, commenting on Kazuya's dirty mind, ties up Kazuya, and turns of the light. In Kazuya's voice, she had Satellizer, now in a towel, act like a dog and get on the floor. The "Untouchable Queen" then realizes that its Rana after the Tibetan reverts to her usual dialect. Satellizer then screams in embarrassment. Rana says the two are even since Satellizer tried to get an advantage. Rana then calls the British Pandora on her actions relating to the arrival of that fiancée, Ouka. Kazuya is in disbelief of Rana's accusation, but Satellizer admits she's right, voicing some of her insecurities about Ouka's presence at West Genetics. The girls then decide to fight together to win against the Valkyrie. Rana later hears some other jealous Pandora vocalize their dislike for Platoon 13, which causes Satellizer to leave the area. 12th Nova Clash Rana is present with her team of Platoon 13 during the joint training exercise between the West Genetics Pandora and Platoon 13, which features the Valkyries. Roxanne is appointed as their team leader and all four teams are dispersed to combat the dummy Novas. Under Roxanne's orders, the Platoon, except Cassie, and Tiziana act as decoys, leaving Ouka to deal the final strike. Suddenly, all the dummy Novas begin to resonate and strange phenomenon occurs. Rana, Kazuya, Cassie, Roxanne, and Satellizer recognize the event as the same thing Chiffon caused during her sacrifice at the Alaska Base. In the confusion, a "black smoke" is emitted and covers the area, which followed a mysterious, glowing infinity symbol glowing in the sky. Rana is the first known Pandora affected by the smoke, which appears as a mirage of whom Rana recognizes as her deceased older sister. The woman attacks with Rana unable to understand the situation while the others do not understand why or how Rana was attacked. Rana's battle with her "sister" continues off screen. The situation is acknowledged as illusion created by the Pandora's' stigmata from the resonating dummy Nova, and somehow, Rana has a fear regarding her sister, hence the manifestation of the illusion. Eventually all of the Pandora of Platoon 13 are scattered. Once Satellizer somehow creates the infinity symbol, accompanied by six wings, Rana defeats and overcomes her illusion. From the distance, Satellizer and Kazuya notice a bright light, an infinity symbol, and six wings. Rana then appears from the light bleeding, bruised, and tattered but victorious, and the three reunite. When Arnett and Charles are nearly eaten and killed by the saurian Novas, Rana, Kazuya, and Satellizer arrive with Rana bashing and decapitating one of the Nova's heads away from Arnett. Rana proceeds to engage one of the Nova's and punches a large hole through it after dodging an attack, thus destroying the beast. Another attacks her, but she repels it with Void Fang, followed by a Tempest Turn barrage, concluding with her personally crushing the monster into the ground for its destruction. Taking an interest in Rana, the Nova holding Charles in its mouth drops the petite Pandora and seems to Accel or teleport to Rana, grabbing her arms by its claws, and Rana is visibly concerned that her arms would be ripped off again as Chiffon did before. However, Satellizer obliterates the Nova's head before it could make another move. The Nova, however is still functioning; when Kazuya uses his Omnidirectional Freezing, Rana toys with the beast before punching it and throwing it in the air for Satella to show off her new "Nova Strike" attack. Charles and Arnett are stunned by the second-year's new powers, but Charles tells them that Roxanne needs help. The girls and Kazuya rush to Roxanne's location, only to discover that she had been completely defeated and transformed into a slave of the Nova Commander. Roxanne attacks them, and Rana puts down Charles while Arnett engages Roxanne. Rana joins the fight while Satella attempts to deal with the Nova Commander. Arnett proves to be no match for the transcended, controlled Roxanne; however, Rana is, as she pummels Roxanne's head to the ground. Roxanne, however, gets back up and attacks, but Rana slices off Roxanne's right arm and Volt Weapon, though the Immortal soon lives up to her name; regenerating her lost limb. Roxanne attacks once more, but Rana rips off the girl's arm once more in mighty punch. Despite Charles' cries, Rana keeps attacking and proves to be the more powerful Pandora. In Charles' mind, she relates Rana's brutality to her own actions against Gina at the Alaska Base, and like Charles then, Rana seems prepared to kill her platoon sub-commander. However, once Charles' pleas bring Roxanne back to normal for a while, Rana stops attacking, and everyone at the scene hears what would be Roxanne's last words of warning and encouragement against the Nova Commander. Roxanne proceeds to destroy her own body with her Volt Weapon. Charles, Rana, and Satellizer helplessly look on, dreaded at what their comrade was forced to do to save her fellow Pandora. As Charles falls to the ground in anguish, a furious Satellizer and Rana charge at the Nova Commander, promising to destroy it. Rana and Satellizer charge at their insidious foe, but the Nova dodges with the Illusion Turn. Their opponent monstrous, the pair witness a visage of Chiffon around it. With Satella soon cut down, Rana challenges the beast herself, but her punches are fruitless as each are repelled. Rana is then beaten to the ground, but she retains consciousness as she breaks Charles from the Nova's clutches when it tries to turn the Petit Pandora into a Nova slave like Roxanne. Rana shouts for Arnett to leave, but the scythe-wielding woman does not budge, and the pair attack the humanoid Nova together. Even so, their efforts produce the same result; meaningless attacks against their all-powerful foe. Suddenly, they witness the Nova's head decapitated. Six wings of light and a powerful wind force accompany this attack, and Arnett and Rana notice the assailant was none other then Satellizer, who pushed her Accel to its zenith, though she cannot control her power and lies on the ground, wounded. Rana believes the battle won, but the Nova generates a new head and proceeds to cut down Arnett with a sadistic smile. Rana snaps. Whit Arnett dying and Roxanne's suicide, due to this Nova sends her into a fury and delivers a flurry of rapid punches to the Nova Commander. However, the Nova blocks all of the attacks and rips off Rana's troublesome arms with a wave of her hand. Rana falls unconscious but awakens but a cheerful, pink-haired Pandora with a Nova crystal on her chest arrives to her location, whose presence prevents the Nova from obliterating Satella and Kazuya. Rana discovers her arms regenerating due to Windy's mystical abilities, as well as Roxanne's unbelievable revival. She then notices the Nova delivering a fierce blow to Windy's head. Still cheerful, Windy is un-fazed by the attack and uses her war-hammer to nearly bisect the Nova Commander form the waist up. The battle has been won, but Rana and the others are understandably wary of the Legendary Pandora, for she boasts a power they have never seen and have yet to comprehend. With a smile like Chiffon, Windy recognizes her sisters who have arrived to her location. Rana and Satellizer and then upset to see another girl affectionately hug Kazuya, though they were too paralysed with instinctive fear to approach the woman. Cassandra glares at the pair, but Rana and Satellizer still pull Kazuya away. They are then approached by Gengo Aoi and their Platoon Leader Su-Na Lee, as they emerge from a helicopter. Rana's Sister.jpg|Rana is attacked by her "sister." Img000008.png|Rana transcends. Img000010.png|Rana showing off her new powers by bashing a N2 Nova. Img000025.png|Rana vs Roxanne. Busters Arc After the 12th Nova Clash, Rana, as one of the survivors, is held in a facility strictly run by Gengo Aoi. She greet a panicking Satellizer in one of the facility's cafeterias. When Satellizer freaks about not seeing Kazuya since she arrived, Rana tells her that Kazuya is being kept in a different building where the Legendary Pandora. Satellizer is upset, since her is her Limiter, but Rana reminds her that their partnership is still not official in the eyes of the Chevalier. Rana and Satellizer take off to find Kazuya where they come across a brief confrontation between Arnett McMillan and Elizabeth Mably. Rana and Satellizer watch as the two third-years reconcile and Satellizer suggests that they can welcome back Elizabeth at another time. When Rana and Satella reach Kazuya's building, they are prevented from going inside. Moments later, Kazuya comes out and Satellizer becomes rather bashful. A visibly upset Kazuya rejects both girls and runs off, leaving both shocked. Later, Rana has to keep comforting Satellizer who weeps over Kazuya not wanting to be with her. After Satellizer and Kazuya's outing with the Legendary Pandora, Rana and Satellizer sit outside with Arnett, who is livid at hearing about Kazuya's maltreatment of Satellizer. Unfortunately, the Slashing Trickster as little advice, so the three of them turn to Elizabeth, who teases Satellizer and Rana for not greeting her upon her return. Elizabeth gives Satellizer rather harsh but misguided advice about Kazuya and Satellizer's relationship and she whispers something into Satellizer's ear that makes her scream. Before the dinner party, Satella wants to back out of Elizabeth's plan, and Rana is still consoling her. Rana then becomes harsh, asserting that Satellizer must be aware of her "weapons," which she emphasizes with her Genetics uniform. However, a teary Satellizer says that she read a book that equated cleavage exposure to confidence. When Satellizer truly loses control over her tear ducts, Rana backs off and is able to convince her to go to the dinner party. Rana is dressed in a black skirt that cuts off a few inches above the knee, a white spaghetti strap top, and a black chocker finished with lock black heels, her black hair in a ponytail tipped with a second hair tie at the base. Rana and Satellizer are met with positive stares as they enter the dinner party, but they are out shined by the gorgeous Cassandra. A few moments later, Rana escorts Windy May, Lucy Renault, and Teslad to the facility's pool in lieu of staying at the party. Suddenly, a Chevalier Pandora barges in and informs Rana and the Legendary Pandora of the base's invasion by four powerful women and that they need to evacuate. Rana is rather casual about the situation but is quick to follow orders. She sheds her bikini and activates the Volt Texture outfit she had for the party. Rana asks Windy May if they can leave now, but Windy does not want to go because she is having a good time. Rana offers to teach her some board games later, which Kazuya's aunt finds interesting. Before Rana could give a full response, two of the intruding women crash through the ceiling. Windy May immediately hammers one of them in the face then turning to Rana with a confident smile. Rana deploys Shinen but warns the intruding women of the power of the Legendary Pandora. Sawatari Isuzu, the pink-haired, intruder responds by deploying a Freezing field at her comrade's order. Everyone by the pool is caught in the field and Rana is nearly attacked by Sawatari's comrade, Petty Layner. After Sawatari deploys the field, however, she triggers something within Windy May and Teslad, prompting them to don sinister smiles. Their eyes Novalize and the pink-haired Buster is able to identify their power and threatening aura. She releases her Freezing field and flees, leaving Petty behind. Rana calls out to Windy, and Windy turns her head to deploy her own powerful Freezing field. Rana is immediately suffocated by the paralysing spell, but she retains her sanity and is able to stand. However, the Chevalier Pandora Novalizes, and Rana watches in horror as Windy rips the Nova Form Pandora's head off her shoulders, Windy telepathically communicating with Rana throughout the entire gesture. Before, Windy could lay a hand on Rana, Christine Evora bashes Windy's cheek and jaw with a diving kick. Windy is taken back by the surprise, but she slams her hammer onto Christine who shatters her warhammer. Rana is then further surprised by the arrival of Ouka Tenjouin who intercepts a hostile Teslad. Despite the Valkyries' upgrades, a still sane Lucy undercuts them and assumes her true form, intending to engage her sisters alone. Rana watches as Lucy reveals a fraction of her power as she still does not deploy her Volt Weapon. Rana's ears are racked with pain as Lucy's shield releases a devastating attack and she gets caught in the wind force of one of Lucy's shockwaves with Christine and Ouka. Lucy is able to keep her sisters at bay are they are relatively unscathed despite Lucy's explosive attacks. The girls agree to allow Rana to obtain the Plasma Textures through the Valkyries upgrades. Because Christine and Rana have similar weapons, Christine removes her Plasma Form armour and equips it onto Rana, who immediately begins glowing. Rana gives a savage look that is only derived by her struggle to control herself especially since these upgrades were not meant for her body. Rana's transcendent abilities mix with the Plasma Textures and they quickly overwhelm her mind and body, causing Rana to cringe as her allies look worried. However, Rana does not allow her Stigmata to consume her. She thinks about her sister as a focal point and she begins glowing drawing wings of light and releasing a powerful shockwave. Ouka and Christine are blasted back and Windy May pounces on Ouka. However, Rana intercepts the attack, her eyes not the same as the Legendary Pandora's. Rana smashes Windy's warhammer and the girls begin their brawl while Lucy and Teslad battle one-on-one as well. 17224.jpg|Rana with Plasma Stigmata. Otherworldly Experience.jpg|Rana connects with everything upon being gifted with great power. 13th Nova Clash Arc Rana continues her battle with Windy May at the pool. Rana deals heavy punches that Windy blocks with her warhammer. Rana draws more power and smashes through Windy's barrier and bashes her face. Windy is stunned for a moment but she swings her warhammer again. Rana blocks it, but Windy's attack releases a massive shockwave behind Rana that destroys even more of the pool area. Christine and Ouka watch Rana in awe as she is unfazed by Windy's power, as the two continue their fight. As Rana and Windy continue their duel, Rana begins to overwhelm Windy, knocking the Legendary Pandora to the ground with a powerful kick followed by several powerful punches. However, Lucy and the Valkyries notice the angelic aura about Rana has become far more demonic. Rana puts on the same twisted smile as the N3 Windy May and Teslad and Lucy fears that Rana is giving in to the Nova's hypnotic message to destroy the Pandora in front of her. Enhanced Rana.jpg|Rana during the 13th Nova Clash. Windy and Rana.jpg|The destructive nature behind Windy and Rana's duel. Crazed Rana.jpg|Rana as she succumbs to the message of her Stigmata. Abilities Overview *Rana possesses six Stigmata, one of which formed inside her body naturally when she was born, making her a Type-Maria. *Along with her Pandora abilities, Rana has enhanced condition; due to her martial art's training. She has high strength and stamina, supplemented by her Stigma. Her strength is shown when she stops a speeding truck with one hand, and her stamina is shown when Chiffon rips off both her arms, and she shows little pain beyond the initial injury, being able move and interact normally despite having no arms. *In formal combat against the Nova, Rana is designated as an All-Rounder. *While equipped with Plasma Stigmata: Injection Form, Rana becomes capable of hearing the voice of the Stigmata. Unlike Su-Na however, Rana appears to be falling under the voice's influence. Volt Weapon *'Shinen' (四念, Four Senses) is a pair of steel-plated gauntlets and boots which, in tandem with her ability to use her Stigmata to channel energy throughout her body, makes her a formidable close range opponent. As compared to most Pandora, Rana is a Melee-Type and her Volt Weapon is put to good use considering her proficiency in hand-to-hand combat.Freezing manga; Chapter 13 High-End Skill *Rana is a Tempest-Type Pandora, using Tempest Turn to as a means to inflict heavy damage to her opponents. Rana learned this technique quickly right after seeing it from Creo Brand and properly utilized it. Rana can make up to three copies of herself with this skill. *In the anime she was capable of using an accel. Holy Gates *Rana has access to the Holy Gates. She is a proficient user of the Sacred Gate Eight Extremities Fist (聖門八極拳, Seimon Hakkyoku-ken) fighting style which is also called "Wings of Light." Upon activation, Rana's skills are greatly increased and she can perform techniques unique to her. She was able to make four Tempest Turn copies while using the Holy Gates. *'Void Fang' (空牙, Kūga) is a long range technique that serves as both attack and defence.Freezing manga; Chapter 15 Rana punches the air, as if she's punching her opponent, and the technique releases a powerful blunt shockwave instead of shockwaves with great cutting ability. Rana's technique is very similar to the invisible energy attacks of Pandora-Type Nova. *'Burning Fang' (炎牙, Enga) is Rana's strongest technique. Rana places her fists at any part of her opponent's body and releases a torrent of thermal powered energy through her victim. This technique crushes the target's ribs and internal organs. A variation is Burning Fang X4 which is done in combination with Tempest Turn. Rana attacks her opponent with three Tempest Turn copies of herself thus multiplying the damage by four. This technique was first used against Creo Brand which defeated her. Freezing manga; Chapter 21, 22 Nova Form *During her fight with Chiffon, in Nova Form due to Resonating with the Fully Novafied Amelia, Rana was able to release multiple powerful match fists which were able to blow away Chiffon, and capable of using Tempest Turn to create 8 copies. Even with her both arms cut off by Chiffon, she was still able to continue fighting by releasing dashing kicks. Transcendence *During the 12th Nova Clash, Rana transcended the limits of a regular Pandora. Rana can now blow off the heads and limbs of her enemies with explosive punches, and the strength of her Void Fang has increased tremendously. With this force, she defeated three Humanoid Forms and nearly killed a transcended Nova Form Roxanne Elipton. *Against the Pandora-Type Nova, she was about to demonstrate a new technique, Celestial Fang, but she was defeated before the attack could connect. Plasma Stigmata Enhancement *During the Busters Arc, Rana was equipped with the Valkyries' new Plasma Form: Injection Stigmata, which gave her the strength to combat Legendary Pandora Windy May and shatter her Volt Weapon. With her large armour, Rana is able to break through a Legendary Pandora's impenetrable shield, but at the same time the speed of her punches have noticeably decreased. Relationships Kazuya Aoi Kazuya is the "soul-mate", candidate Limiter partner, of Rana. He is also her lower-classman. Rana tries her hardest to bond and spend time with Kazuya but often times fails to do so. Prior to the Valkyrie Introduction Arc, Rana had wanted Kazuya all to herself in terms of romance. But lately, she is willing to share Kazuya with Satellizer. Satellizer L. Bridget Satellizer is both the classmate and love rival with Rana, as well as fellow candidate Pandora to partner with Kazuya Aoi. They often fight over him, despite his personal pleas to Rana to accept the fact that he has ultimately picked Satellizer. Rana has been known to berate Satellizer on several occasions for varying reasons that involve Kazuya. However, Satellizer has almost always talked back to Rana whenever she does this. Nevertheless, when it comes to combat and emergency situations, they always cover each other's back, whenever and wherever possible. On a side note, Rana often teases Satellizer, as well as gropes and rubs her breasts, in her exploits of her weakness (as she does with some other fellow classmates and schoolmates), much to Satellizer's shock, chagrin and embarrassment. Ouka Tenjouin Ouka serves kind of as the new rival of Rana for Kazuya. As a sort of threat to Kazuya's affections, she and Satellizer have decided to join forces, in order to fight together against Ouka. Gallery rana born.png blowing up.png !Sample-94838423a3b512a.jpg Trivia *In the manga, Rana first appeared in an alley where Kazuya was surrounded by a group of thugs. In the anime, she appeared in Genetics after Kazuya loses consciousness after using his Freezing ability to save Kaho and Arthur. *'Rana' is the oldest second-year student at West Genetics (18 years old), as well as being the oldest Pandora in West Genetics' student body, her equal being Milena Marius from East Genetics. *'Rana' is the first Pandora in the series to use a martial arts style. *'Rana' is the only second-year Pandora to not have a moniker. *The tattoo on Rana's cheek appears on her Volt Weapon as well. *'Rana' is the only Pandora to molest Satellizer L. Bridget twice (despite both times being in OVA's). References Category:Character Category:Pandora Category:Platoon 13 Category:Transcendent Pandora